Rosas marchitas
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "Lugonis sabía que las superficiales heridas de Sísifo no eran el motivo de la visita de Ilías. Casi de inmediato, Ilías pareció resignado, suspiró y cambió de tema. — ¿Qué le sucede a tus rosas?" IlíasxLugonis. G. Yaoi ligerito


**Título:** Rosas marchitas.

**Resumen:** _"Lugonis sabía que las superficiales heridas de Sísifo no eran el motivo de la visita de Ilías. Casi de inmediato, Ilías pareció resignado, suspiró y cambió de tema._

— ¿Qué le sucede a tus rosas?"

**Clasificación:** G

**Advertencias:** Escrito muy velozmente .

**Tipo: **General. Slice of life. ¿Romance, maybe?

**Pareja Principal:** Ilías x Lugonis

**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Razón:** Ficker Day 2014!

**Dedicatoria:** Neko, espero que este también te guste

**Comentarios adicionales:** Tampoco encontré más o menos a qué edad ganó su armadura Sísifo, pero según yo, Lugonis e Ilías tendrían alrededor de 24 o 26 años.

Sería conti de este fic "Lazo de sangre", pero unos diez años después o menos.

**Estado:** Completo.

**Nº de Palabras:** 844 palabras según word.

**Última actualización:** 05/07/2014

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rosas marchitas.<strong>

— Eso fue…bastante rápido.

La espalda de Lugonis, antes ligeramente curvada, se tensó hasta la rectitud solo al oír la voz grave y pausada de Ilías.

— No valía la pena extenderlo más de la cuenta — murmuró, tratando de sonar fastidiado.

Fijó la mirada en los pétalos medio marchitados entre sus dedos; los rosales parecían más débiles y frágiles que de costumbre en el último tiempo. ¿Quizás el veneno les estaba acortando la vida? Sonrió apenas, concediendo que sería lógico.

Resopló al sentir los pasos pesados de Ilías cada vez más cerca y rompió el silencio por la simple necesidad de atenuar la incomodidad; carraspeó.

— ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

— Bueno…podrías haberlo lastimado mucho más si lo hubieses querido — La armadura de Leo siempre le había parecido imponente, pero en ese momento, portada por su guardián, no estaba del todo seguro de si era la armadura en sí, o el hecho de que Ilías fuese quien la llevara encima.

— Como dije, no valía la pena.

Por algún motivo, Ilías parecía todavía más incómodo de lo que él se sentía en ese instante. Por segundos parecía, incluso, molesto. Quizás las heridas que había infligido en su pupilo, ahora Santo de Sagitario, terminaron siendo más graves de lo que pretendió en un inicio.

— Aparte de unos rasguños y un poco de fiebre…no es nada de cuidado — ceñudo, Ilías no parecía del todo contento. Inclinó la cabeza lo suficiente para mirarlo con dureza — Lugonis, Sísifo es un chico fuerte…

— ¿Crees que fui demasiado suave con él? — la sorpresa hizo que Lugonis por fin volteara el rostro por completo hacía Ilías — ¿Crees que menosprecie a tu aprendiz, Ilías?

Tardó unos segundos, pero el santo de Leo asintió en silencio. Lugonis chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la capa hacía el lado, lo suficiente para enseñarle a Ilías las fisuras que se extendían por las placas doradas de la armadura de Piscis, desde el plexo hasta el costado derecho. Ilías alzó la mano, con la intención de tocar las grietas pero Lugonis fue más rápido y reacomodó la capa con un movimiento brusco del brazo, bloqueándole todo acceso.

— Como dije —murmuró, recalcando sus palabras—, no era necesario. Sísifo es un muchacho fuerte, aunque de eso no cabía duda. Pero me pregunto si llegará a ser tan fuerte como su maestro…

— Espero que sí, tiene una vida llena de obstáculos por delante.

Lugonis sonrió, mirando de reojo a Ilías. Tenía la preocupación anidada entre las cejas y bajo los ojos, y parecía no haber pegado ojo durante la noche. Le desesperaba la noción de no poder hacer nada por aliviar las preocupaciones de Leo, ni siquiera una caricia confortante que atenuara la tensión.

— Bueno, ahora es un Santo Dorado. Me sorprendería que no lo fuese.

Lugonis sabía que las superficiales heridas de Sísifo no eran el motivo de la visita de Ilías. Casi de inmediato, Ilías pareció resignado, suspiró y cambió de tema.

— ¿Qué le sucede a tus rosas?

Una pregunta innecesaria, si lo que se decía de Ilías era cierto.

— Tú dímelo.

— Están muriendo, Lugonis.

Piscis no pretendía que la risa que se le escapó sonara tan amarga.

— Dime algo que no sepa, Ilías, por Athena. No están soportando el veneno como deberían…

— Están tristes.

Ilías, que se había acuclillado frente al rosal, palpaba la tierra con la punta de los dedos. Lugonis supuso que las raíces del rosal debían encontrarse justo debajo.

— ¿Están tristes? — repitió Lugonis.

Leo asintió, alzando el brazo con la intención de acariciar los pétalos de las rosas marchitas. Lugonis lo detuvo, sujetándole la muñeca a través de la capa. Ilías pasó la mirada de los dedos cerrándose sobre la tela al rostro concentrado de Piscis, que mantenía los ojos clavados en las rosas.

— ¿Están tristes porque están envenenadas?

Había un dejo de culpa en su voz. De alguna forma, preguntaba si era su culpa que las rosas estuviesen muriendo. Ilías estiró el otro brazo hasta tocar la tierra, sin deseos de que la mano de Lugonis abandonara su lugar alrededor de su muñeca. Sacudió la cabeza.

— Están tristes porque te aíslas de los demás.

Ilías alzó la mirada una vez más, con una sonrisa suave en los labios, solo para encontrarse con la mirada severa en el rostro de Lugonis. No era la primera vez que tenían una discusión similar.

— Soy un peligro, Ilías. Estoy envenenado.

Con fastidio, Ilías se puso de pie y sacudió el brazo hasta que los dedos de Lugonis resbalaron de su muñeca. Se quitó la tierra de los dedos con su propia capa y resopló.

— Todos estamos envenenados de una forma u otra, Lugonis. Eso no quiere decir que debas estar siempre solo. Quizás… — dijo Ilías, como tantas otras veces antes de aquella —, quizás haya alguien dispuesto a arriesgarse.

La voz de un niño pequeño llamando a Lugonis los interrumpió. El santo de Piscis agradeció internamente la perfecta sincronización de su pupilo.

— Deberías marcharte, Ilías.

El santo de Leo asintió en silencio, ligeramente contrariado.

— ¿Sabes que seguiré intentándolo, verdad?

Pese a la inconformidad, Lugonis rió.

— No serías tú de otra forma.

**~~FIN~~**


End file.
